world_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2017 on PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and PlayStation Vita. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and THQ. Plot The story is about the Cartoon Network and Mortal Kombat coming together to fight against The Force of Nelo GrandAngelo. Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10 Dexter Blossom Johnny Bravo Samurai Jack Eddy Ed Robotboy Tom Jerry Omi Kimiko Raimundo Clay Mordecai Rigby Grim Numbuh 1 Flain Mojo Dojo Mortal Kombat Raiden Liu Kang Sonya Blade Jax Briggs Johnny Cage Scorpion Sub-Zero Kung Lao Kitana Kano Reptile Baraka Mileena Shang Tsung Havik Mavado Sektor Cyrax Noob Sailbot Goro Unlockable Cartoon Network Biowulf Jack Spicer Courage Edd Gumball Darwin Dee Dee Chowder Flapjack Captain K'nuckles TOM Bubbles Buttercup Billy Mandy Ice King Marceline Wayne Lucien Vilgax Kevin Levin Him Mandark Bloo Mac Juniper Lee Rex Finn Zak Saturday V.V Argost Scooby Doo Aku Mortal Kombat Rain Khameleon Jade Kenshi Smoke Nightwolf Kintaro Sheeva Jarek Reiko Skarlet Zomex Stryker Sindel Tanya Tremor Ermac Fujin Li Mei Shao Kahn Kai Quan Chi Drahmin Cyber Sub-Zero Frost Custer Wu Lae Kona Bo'Rai Cho Motaro Shinnok Onaga DLC Cartoon Network Fionna Johnny Test Rolf Angelo Marshall Lee Skips Garfield Lion-O Mortal Kombat Hsu Hao Moloch Nitara Hotaru Darrius Kira Kobra Dariou Quests Characters Xbox Master Chief Alan Wake Dust Volta Scorch Necro Kameo Blinx Lara Croft Gunstringer Conker Banjo Jack of Blade Street Fighter Ryu Ken Chun-Li Guile Sagat Cammy Sakura Dhalsim Vega Balrog Akuma R.Mika Zangief NPC Cartoon Network Max Tennyson Princess Bubblegum Computress Benson Professor Utonium Master Fung Mortal Kombat Shunjiko Taven Chameleon Mokap Nimbus Terrafaux Daegon Boss Characters Nelo GrandAngelo Vilkahn Onaku Factions Cartoon Network * Hunger Floard * Biker Gang * Puffer Fortress * Xiaolin Element * Mixamajig * Uber Rangers * Kid Next Door * Mystery Incorporated * Plumber Academy * Alien Siege Mortal Kombat * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Red Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * Special Force * Tekunin * Shirai Ryu * Xiaolin Monk * Kahn Guard Stages # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Dexter's Lab # Mandark's Lab # Legend of OOO # Candy Kingdom # Ice Kingdom # Peach Creek # Finn's Treehouse # Vilgax's Throme Room # Hell # Mixtropia # Crystal Cove # Junkyard # Foster's Home # Wu Shi Academy # Netherrealm # Subway # The Pit # Krypt # Lin Kuei Temple Inside # Special Force Base # Black Dragon Base # Shao Kahn's Throme Room # Sky Temple # The Tower # Jade's Desert # Dead Pool # The Armory # Goro's Lair # Wastelands of Outworld Trival * Ed boon return to must created two games for Netherrealms Studios.Alfter teaser for Mojo Dojo and Goro must be war and other characters are been battle.To victory they have see the ultimate fighter call Onaku. * Include Crusade Edition for DLC after Steam version and Extended Cut will be soon, but there one bigger update call "Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat EX. Category:Cartoon Network Category:CN Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:PC Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Playstation Vita Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox one Category:Ben 10 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Mixels Category:The Cramp Twins Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Robotboy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:CN Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:The Kid Next Door Category:Steam Games Category:THQ Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:2017 Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball